Humedades
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Me separo un poco para mirarte a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes dominados por el deseo, la lujuria y la pasión. ¿Cómo no desear? ¿Cómo resistirme a tan exquisita propuesta? -Había llegado el momento, te follaría, te marcaría para siempre. - -PWP- Regalo de Cumpleaños para ILSly.
1. Humedades

¡Saludos a todas/os! Este es mi primer fanfic Drarry de manera oficial. Quienes me conocen saben que en el fondo del baúl hay una historia _slash,_ que nació a causa de una sobredosis de azúcar. Mi entrada al Drarry no estaba planeada, sin embargo tome el reto de hacerlo por unas personas muy importantes. **ILSly, RoseBlack-Malfoy & Lena Hale Black, esto es por ustedes mis hermanas del alma. **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**, la trama es de mi imaginación.

**Advertencias: PWP**.

**Betas:** **RoseBlack-Malfoy & Lena Hale Black. –**Muchas gracias a ambas por su ayuda. Sin ustedes este fic no sería posible. Las dos me aconsejaron, me corrigieron y siempre se los agradeceré.-

**Dedicatoria: ILSly. ¡**Razón principal por tu **Cumpleaños**! Espero que disfrutes mucho ese día, no poder estar presente por eso te doy mi obsequio por adelantado. ¡Disfrútalo! Adicional a eso, también por hacerme amar esta pareja de una manera inimaginable.

* * *

Humedades.

Solo un pasó entre la vida y la muerte. Una fracción de segundo multiplicada cien veces... Esa fracción de segundo que me limita, restringe, aniquila… _¿La vida o la muerte? ¿Tu vida o mi muerte?_

Sin más que analizar salto al vació persiguiendo al destino...

Me aferro a tus labios para que el abismo no se vuelva más profundo a medida que entro a ti sin vuelta o retorno. No saldremos vivos, el infierno es el único lugar al que tendremos permitida la entrada, sin embargo a nuestro modo seremos felices amándonos, deseándonos…

No existe resistencia, me alegra comprobar que soy igualmente deseado de tu parte.

Paso a paso nos movemos unidos por nuestros labios hasta tropezar con la cama. Tú caes debido al golpe.

Me detengo por un instante a observarte.

Las dudas invaden mi mente nuevamente, el miedo desea apoderarse de mis sentidos, evitando que te marque para siempre con mi esencia.

-Draco…- gemiste al mismo tiempo que comenzabas a acariciarte de una manera malditamente provocativa y sensual.

Al diablo con las dudas, los reproches y los remordimientos. Te deseo, me deseas, nos deseamos. Eso es suficiente en este momento. Vuelvo al ataque sobre tu cuerpo capturando tu deliciosa boca por efímeros segundos.

-Te hare delirar Potter.- bese despacio tu lóbulo. –Morirás mil veces antes de saber que sucedió.- Susurré a tu oído.

Gemidos. Justo las respuestas que estaba esperando. Mientras mi boca se encargaba de recorrer a través de tu cuello, mis manos recorrían tu espalda ancha y desnuda. Nos compenetrábamos perfectamente, y eso que no te había penetrado todavía. Pensar en tu entrada ancha y cálida causaba un efecto en mi polla, la cual no podría estar más excitada y preparada para ti.

-Draco…-

Si, Draco, es lo único que deseo escuchar mientras mi boca abandona tu cuello para llegar a saborear tus pezones erectos de tanta excitación. Permití que mi mano derecha llegara hasta lo más anhelado. Al tomar tu polla más gemidos surgieron de nuestras gargantas. Por más deseo que tuviera de follarte, no desperdiciaría el poder hacértelo lento, saborearte lo más que me esté permitido hacerlo.

Comencé a jugar con tu polla despacio, tan despacio que parece que vas a perder el conocimiento. Te acoplaste al ritmo de mis caricias y comenzaste a moverte para poder sentir más tras cada toque. Torturador, lo sé, pero igual de maravilloso.

-Draco…tómame…-

Me separo un poco para mirarte a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes dominados por el deseo, la lujuria y la pasión. ¿Cómo no desear? ¿Cómo resistirme a tan exquisita propuesta?

Había llegado el momento, te follaría, te marcaría para siempre.

Te abrí para mí, convirtiéndote en la visión con mayor perfección y hermosura que pudiera existir en este mundo y los próximos universos. No se necesitaría ningún tipo de lubricante teniendo uno propio. Moje dos de mis dedos con saliva para luego introducirlos despacio en tu estrecha entrada.

-Ahh…Potter eres tan caliente.- todo podría culminar de tan solo continuar penetrándote con los dedos, pero el orgullo no me lo permitiría.

Con la mano libre retome el agarre alrededor de tu polla. Quería recibir todo lo que tenía para dar al momento en que te corrieras. Ya tu entrada se encontraba preparada para recibirme, no había por qué desperdiciar más tiempo. Sin más preámbulo te penetre por completo.

_¿La vida o la muerte?_ Ya no me encontraba en esa disyuntiva, _esto _es vivir.

_Más profundo,_ los gemidos salieron disparados desgarrando nuestras gargantas.

_Aún más profundo, _nuestras respiraciones se hacían cada vez más pesadas.

_Más, más, más profundo, _la conciencia ha abandonado nuestras mentes. Las caricias de mi mano en tu polla aumentaron de igual manera, _rápido…más rápido._

Casi…ya se aproximaba el momento, el final y el principio. Ese momento de impacto que nos golpearía sin pensarlo, sin detenerse, llevándose todo a su paso…ese momento…

Desperté.

Sobresaltado, con el pecho agitado, sudoroso y mojado. Como cada una de las mañanas de mi asquerosa vida. Esto no podía continuar, hoy será el día. No transcurrirá un maldito día más en que amaneciera sin follarme a Harry Potter.

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

Espero que sea del agrado de ustedes. Es mi primer **Drarry**, sé que no será el último y con esfuerzo y tiempo sé que podre mejorar. A mis hermanas, deseo que les haya gustado y por supuesto ILSly, ¿te gusto tu regalo?

Si desean dejar su crítica, comentario u opinión pueden dejar un **Review**.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**~Tenchi~**


	2. Jodido Potter

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es de mi imaginación.

Beta: **RoseBlack-Malfoy** – Gracias hermana porque siempre estas ayudándome en todo momento. Este fic también es para ti como muestra de agradecimiento.

**Advertencia:** -PWP- Igual que la primera parte.

**Nota: **Encontraran mis comentarios respecto de cómo surgió esta segunda parte al final de la misma.

* * *

Jodido Potter.

_Harry Potter._

Más que un nombre. Se trata del hombre que vuelve mi vida una mierda. El hombre que me hace delirar hasta en los retorcidos sueños. Por el que me corro todas y cada una de las noches incontables veces. Único al que no he podido tocar, acariciar y joder hasta el cansancio.

_Solo en sueños. _

Ese mismo hombre que trabaja tranquilamente a varios pasos de distancia. Tan perfecto. Tranquilo, ignorando todos los deseos que provoca en mí.

_Lo odio._

Se lo merece por rechazarme, enloquecerme y por aparecer en cada pensamiento. Todo me recuerda a su cabello, su enorme pecho, esa polla inigualable como ninguna y el más apetecible de los traseros. Jodidamente perfecto.

_Que se joda._

Mucho mejor, que me regale una sola oportunidad para poder joderlo hasta la muerte. Luego, no dudara ni un segundo en rogarme por mucho más. Cuando ese momento llegue, Potter se maldecirá así mismo por nunca a verme permitido estar a su lado.

_Perfecto Potter._

Así le llaman. Sin embargo que equivocados están. Se encuentra muy lejos de serlo, el muy maldito no ha logrado mantener una relación estable por más de tres meses. Duerme solo cada noche padeciendo de frio, no tiene idea de lo que es comer saludable, mucho menos un desayuno caliente. Necesita sentir el amor, el deseo y la pasión de alguien que lo comprenda, le muestre las maravillas de la vida y las mejores secciones de sexo de la historia.

_Yo, por supuesto._

El único capaz de darle a Potter todo lo que necesita. Por supuesto, nada es de gratis en esta vida, gano complacer cada uno de mis deseos. Alimentar ese hambre que me atormenta desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron.

_Mío._

Con determinación camino hasta ese pequeño cubículo que llama oficina. Para mí, una simple mesa que servirá como medio para lo que va a suceder. Se encuentras tan concentrado que ni siquiera nota mi presencia. Su espalda rígida por la tensión del trabajo. Siempre tan dedicado, se queda horas extras de ser necesario.

_Trabajo, maldito seas._

Puedo pasar toda la noche de pie, simplemente observándole por gusto y sin ningún otro motivo aparente, sin embargo no es lo que realmente deseo en estos momentos. En mi mente habita una sola cosa…

Uno…dos…tres pasos hasta llegar a él. Impulsivamente mi mano aterriza sobre su cabello descendiendo despacio hasta su cuello.

Gira exaltado. Nuestros ojos se conectan de inmediato. Ver esos ojos verdes llenos de miedo me hace sonreír con satisfacción_. _

_Eres mío Potter, siempre lo serás. _

Me lanzo al vacío, más bien a su boca. Deliciosa boca fría que con tantas ganas ansió. Solo pienso en devorarle, no necesito que diga nada, que apruebe una acción que ya se está realizando. De lo único de lo que debe ocuparse es de disfrutar al máximo esta ocasión.

-Draco.-

¡Salazar! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Le dejo por un instante porque todavía no estoy seguro de lo que sucedió. _¿Draco? Draco? _Potter acaba de gemir mi nombre como siempre quise. Maldito, no sabe lo que ha provocado.

Ataco de nuevo, con una sola diferencia. En esta ocasión no soy el único que besa y regala caricias. Potter está devorando poco a poco mi cuello.

_Me está matando._

¡Excelente! Dejo que explore todo lo que quiera. La ropa ya no es importante, es lo que se denomina un maldito estorbo. Lo que importa es _Potter,_ sentado en esa silla tan provocativamente abierto. Quiero tomarle, hacerle gritar y desear que nunca termine, pero…

De un solo tirón lo levanto de la silla. Ha llegado el momento de recibir alguna recompensa por tanto tiempo de espera. Desaparezco los papeles del escritorio de un manotazo. Me siento cómodamente, en esta ocasión soy yo quien se abre para _Harry_. Existe todavía un lugar en donde no ha sido follado, ni siquiera en sueños.

-Ven, acerca tu linda boca.- le ordeno a la vez que comienzo a estimular mi polla seductoramente.

Como el mejor de los amantes_, Harry_, obedece a la perfección. Sin ningún tipo de dudas poza su boca sobre la punta. Cabrón, le gusta despacio. Malditamente despacio se llena la boca con mi polla. Mis dedos se aferran al borde del escritorio cuando de esa misma maldita manera la deja en libertad.

_Cabrón, mil veces cabrón. _

Solo por esa razón reprimo las enormes gritos y gemidos que deseo liberar con tantas ganas. Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo pueda soportarlo. Sedo mi gran oportunidad de llevarle a ver las estrellas, solo para que me folle con la boca lentamente.

Levanta su mirada por un instante. No tarda en percatarse que lo maldigo internamente sin descansar. Se mantiene firme, hasta sonríe con descaro antes de volver a retomar su trabajo.

-¡Jodido seas Potter!- grito desesperado.

Nunca me la habían chupado de esa manera, con tanta maestría, excelencia. Potter, únicamente Harry Potter.

Dejo la seguridad del escritorio para aferrarme a su cabello. Forma de aprovechar acércalo más para que no se le ocurra pensar soltarme. Me obliga a recostarme con tanta fuerza que mi cabeza se golpea contra la pared. Más compleja la posición imposible, sin embargo se las arregla para quedar sobre mí. Si continua de esa manera me correré en su boca con intensidad.

Más rápido. Violento. Rápido. Duro.

-¡POTTER!-

Más que un gemido fue un alarido de placer. No soporte sentir sus dientes clavados en mi tronco. El orgasmo llego de forma magistral. Delicioso. Estremecedor.

No satisfecho con hacerme delirar, se saborea el reguero de semen que se esparció por todo el lugar. Por eso te deseo tanto, Harry.

Antes de que logre incorporarme soy empujado nuevamente por su brazo. Todo este juego de ser dominado está excitándome.

-No he terminado contigo, Malfoy.- declara con autoridad. Tanta que me deja helada la piel. –Si bien es cierto que me deseas, lo es también el hecho de ser doblegado, usado y tomado por mí.- pronuncia cada jodida palabra despacio y dejando rastros de saliva por todo mi cuerpo.

La posibilidad de ser follado, y no al contrario, nunca había rondado mi mente. Tanto deseo estar anclado en Potter, que descarte el resto de las opciones para un segundo plano. Lo deseo, pero que no se equivoque, no le rogare.

_Lo asesinare_.

-Detente…a-ahora…-

¡Maldito seas! Dos dígitos invaden mi interior y no he podido encontrar la manera de liberarme. No logro contener los gemidos que se escapan para armonizar el momento.

-No lo reprimas, Draco.-

Su voz sensual es letal para mis sentidos. Por orgullo no quiero aceptar que Potter realmente sabe lo que está haciendo.

_Me jode con estilo._

No es suficiente tener dos invasores, por supuesto uno más no hace daño. Además adueñarse de mi polla le parece correcto.

-Ríndete.-

_Golpe bajo. _

Sin ningún tipo de permiso Harry Potter acaba de penetrarme. ¡Merlín! Bajo todas las defensas, me entrego por completo. Acabo de comprender que esta es otra manera de tenerlo, dominarlo y amarlo. Me dejo llevar por el momento, no le impido nada. Permito que entre y salga de mí a su estilo. Disfruto de todo lo que tiene para darme, lo aprovecho al máximo. Por fin estoy recibiendo el placer que andaba buscando.

_-Harry.-_

Dueño de mi cuerpo. Ahora puedo decir que es perfecto.

Dentro de mi es perfecto.

Masturbando mi miembro es perfecto.

Mordiendo mi lóbulo es perfecto.

Besando mis labios es perfecto.

Explotando al mismo instante somos perfectos…

-…

-Malfoy.-

-Malfoy.-

-¡Draco Malfoy!-

Salto sobresaltado. Su voz, esa maldita voz tras mis espaldas. No puedo voltear ahora, de lo contrario se daría cuenta de la mancha en mis pantalones. Por su puesto todo gracias a él y su maldito orgullo que solo me deja tenerle en sueños. Estiro el brazo para tomar los papeles que quiere entregarme.

-Ahora, ve a joder a otro lado.- le ordeno con notable desprecio.

-No veo a nadie más a quien joder.- contesta maliciosamente.

Giro lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos. El muy desgraciado se cree muy inteligente. Potter de esta no te salva nadie.

-Potter…si decides quedarte podrías terminar jodido.- articulo cada palabra utilizando las ultimas gotas de paciencia que me quedan.

-Hmmm…no me importaría correr el riesgo.-

Harry Potter acaba de avanzar los dos pasos que le quedaban para darle la bienvenida al infierno del placer.

-Te lo advertí.-

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Saludos oficialmente! Primero que nada quiero agradecer los **Reviews**, **Favoritos** y todos los **Seguidores** esta historia. Lo que nació como un regalo para mi hermana **IL**, ahora se ha convertido en un Fic de tres capítulos. No es justo que pida que se apiaden de mí, porque simplemente no me apiade de ustedes. Tal vez me detesten porque Draco todavía no cumple su deseo de estar con Harry, pero solo tienen que esperar un poquito más. De seguro en la próxima llegara ese momento. Todos sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas las pueden dejar en un **Review.**

Antes de despedirme, **ILSly**, sé que tienes que estar a punto de cometer una locura en mi contra, este sigue siendo tu regalo de cumpleaños. Solo continúa disfrutándolo.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**-Tenchi-**


	3. Dulce Tortura

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es de mi imaginación.

Beta: **RoseBlack-Malfoy** – Quiero que sepan que mi Hermana colaboro más allá de su labor como **Beta. **En los momentos más importantes de la historia ella me aconsejo y me ayudo a impulsar el fic para poder llegar hasta el final. ¡Mil Gracias!

**Advertencia:** -PWP- Igual que las últimas dos partes, solo que más largo y algo de violencia.

* * *

Dulce Tortura.

Es tiempo de joder a Harry Potter. Él, acepto el reto, rechazo la oportunidad que le ofrecí de librarse de ser jodido de mil y una forma. Ahora se encuentra tirado en mi cama, desnudo, completamente expuesto, con ambas manos esposadas y a la espera de la mejor noche de su vida.

La noche que tanto he deseado, ansiado. Aunque hay una minúscula duda que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza, la causante de que todavía Potter se encuentre intacto.

Camino con determinación hacia la cama, donde un Potter completamente excitado aguarda por mí. Al llegar recorro con mis dedos sus fuertes piernas, luego sus muslos, más arriba, pero…detengo mis dedos justo antes de llegar a sus testículos. Potter gruñe a modo de reclamo.

¡Que se joda!

Antes de comenzar hay ciertos puntos que deben quedar aclarados por completo. Solo le concedo una cosa; el gusto por sentirme cerca de su cuerpo algunos minutos. Así que decido posarme sobre sus piernas para poder mantener una conversación más amena.

-Potter, respóndeme algo ¿Por qué estamos aquí esta noche?- le pregunto sin dejar de acariciar sus piernas ni un instante. Quiero que se muera de placer, eso es lo que deseo.

Potter no encuentra la manera de responder, mis caricias al parecer no le permiten utilizar su cerebro de la manera adecuada, sin embargo no pienso detenerme.

-Tú me deseas.-

Aunque es muy cierto, es la respuesta equivocada. Niego con cabeza. Ha consecuencia de su equivocación me acerco un poco más a él, tal vez tenerme cerca le ayude (o perjudique) en dar una respuesta correcta, sin embargo muchas veces el trabajo bajo presión resulta ser beneficioso.

-Te daré otra oportunidad, Potter.- le digo mientras presiono y masajeo sus muslos con ansias. –Vamos, no me decepciones, ¿por qué estas tirado en esta cama desnudo y excitado?-

Para estimular más aun su respuesta ha llegado el momento de tocar lo más preciado de Potter, aquello que lo distingue de todos los demás. Poso ambas manos sobre su pene. Lo toco y Potter gime de placer.

Muy buena respuesta, pero todavía no es suficiente.

-¿Algo que desees añadir querido, Potter?- susurro reprimiendo mis propios gemidos al obsérvalo de esa forma.

Más y más gemidos de su parte. No hay palabras que me den la respuesta que busco, pero son necesarias. Quiero que hable, que exprese la razón principal por la cual se está dejando joder de esta manera. Es importante conocer sus motivos, los míos no son suficientes.

Soy egoísta. Quiero escuchar de la boca de Harry Potter que desea ser jodido nada más por mí en lo que resta de su miserable vida. Solo hay una manera de obtener esa respuesta, quitándole lo que le he estado regalando. Muy a mi pesar, dejo de masturbarle, ya no quiero escucharlo gemir, lo primordial son sus palabras.

-Draco, no te detengas.- se queja enojado por la falta de placer. Lo que es perfecto, porque ya tengo su atención.

-Te exijo tan solo una simple respuesta, Potter, eso no debe ser tan complicado.-

Lo observo fulminantemente. Potter no puede continuar recibiendo placer de manera gratuita, yo merezco mis recompensas de igual forma. Y de seguir respondiendo de forma errónea, las cosas no van a terminar bien, de eso me hare cargo personalmente.

-Eres un cabrón, Malfoy.-

No puedo contener la risa ante tan gran alago de su parte. Potter tiene el descaro de hablarme de esa manera estando bajo mi poder. El muy desgraciado realmente tiene ganas de morir esta noche.

-¿Ahora soy un cabrón? No necesito recordarte que eres tú, mi querido Potter, el que está atado a mi cama. Eres tú, quien está gimiendo como una puta por mis caricias…así que al final de cuentas tu eres mucho más cabrón de lo que yo puedo llegar a ser.-

Articule cada palabra con un poco de cinismo, ironía y placer. Disfruto al máximo de verlo confiado a pesar de su situación. En algo Potter y yo somos muy parecidos, nos domina el orgullo ante que cualquier cosa. Esta noche no es la excepción, puedo asegurar que Potter se siente orgulloso de estar siendo sometido de esta manera; por supuesto para mi es todo un maldito placer doblegarlo.

-Tal vez…si yo…- Retomo mi trabajo en su pene para demostrarle quien tiene el control. -…te recuerdo en la situación que te encuentras en estos momentos…- Libero mi mano derecha para poder pellizcar ligeramente sus testículos. -…tú puedas proveerme una respuesta satisfactoria.- culmino sonriendo con orgullo.

-Yo…quiero…-

A Potter se le dificulta hablar, eso queda comprobado, pero no es suficiente gemir un "Yo quiero" no es para nada especifico. Exclusividad eso es lo que yo quiero, al parecer todavía él no ha logrado comprenderlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?- le susurro de manera sensual al oído.

Su reacción no se hace esperar. Arquea su cuerpo lo más que le es posible en busca de mayor contacto. En la punta de su pene se puede apreciar una gota de pre seminal que demuestra de su excitación. Sin embargo no es el momento, tiene que soportar hasta que se me plazca dejarlo correrse. Aumento la presión sobre su miembro para evitar a toda costa que Potter llegue al orgasmo.

-Draco…a ti…quiero…-

Siento su respiración agitada. Sus ojos dilatados por el placer y dolor que le provoca no poder correrse como lo desea. Ya me estoy aburriendo de concederle tantas oportunidades y no lograr nada.

-Respira, Potter. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron lo que es una oración completa?- Tras cada palabra mordí su lóbulo hasta llegar a su cuello. Por supuesto manteniendo siempre la presión en su pene, ya que está a punto de llegar a la locura.

_Dulce tortura._

Sorpresa. Potter ha decidido entrar al juego de una vez y por todas. Logra crear una prisión con sus piernas sujetándome por la cadera. Quedo aplastado contra su cuerpo, chocando de esta forma ambas erecciones. Admito que me sorprenden sus agallas, pero no me siento menos orgulloso de él.

-Estoy esta noche desnudo en esta cama para ser jodido por un cabrón como tú. Porque eres al único que deseo tener dentro de mí una y otra vez. Porque solamente tú, Draco Malfoy, tienes la polla lo suficientemente grande para llenarme y hacer gritar hasta quebrar mi voz.-

Harry James Potter, acaba de dar la mejor de las repuestas. Por supuesto que lo joderé como es debido. Por supuesto que entrare y saldré de él hasta desfallecer. ¡Ja! Puntos extras por reconocer que mi polla está hecha a la medida para cumplir con un solo propósito…

Joder a Harry Potter.

-Al fin la respuesta correcta, Potter.- lo felicito al besarle el cuello. –Prepárate para morir.-

Ya nada me detiene, mejor aún nos detiene a ambos de obtener por lo que cada cual ha luchado. Así unidos por gracias al agarre que Potter mantiene sobre mis caderas comienzo a moverme. Lo beso, lo muerdo, reanudo las caricias sobre su pene y él comienza a gritar mi nombre como en todos y cada uno de mis sueños.

Joder, escuchar mi nombre salir disparado de su boca me pone tan caliente que tengo que usar todas mis fuerzas para no correr todavía. Este es su momento, que disfrute un poco de todo esto, no quiero que nada impida que Potter deje de desearme. Aumento la velocidad de mis movimientos, sé que la fricción de mi miembro sobre el suyo va a causarle mucha más excitación.

-Deséame una vez más antes de correrte.- le ordeno antes de perder por completo el control sobre mis movimientos.

"_Draco"_

Maldito seas Potter, al igual que sus palabras. Con ese simple susurro ha logrado (al igual que él) que termine siendo arrasado por el incontenible orgasmo. Potter logro que ardiera junto al él en el infierno, pero aun continúa siendo mi verdugo.

Su agarré alrededor de mis caderas sede debido al agotamiento. Ruedo para quedar recostado a su lado. Desde esta nueva perspectiva, Potter parece frágil, necesitado de atención y mucho amor. Sin embargo no es algo que puedo darle. Él solo significa una herramienta para producir placer, sin embargo en momentos como este, donde puedo verlo a los ojos directamente, un fuego diferente arde en mi interior.

Falta algo, el acto estuvo incompleto. Ni siquiera me dio el tiempo para penetrarlo, sentir su calor, su estrechez. No tuve control de mis sentimientos, no me detuve cuando debí hacerlo. Harry Potter, tomo el control, por eso lo maldigo.

Lo deseo. Sí, mucho.

_Sin medidas. _

_Con remordimientos. _

_Sin prejuicios. _

-Malfoy, ¿esto es todo? Realmente, ¿esta es tu manera de joder a tus amantes?-

¿Qué carajos significa eso? Solo a Potter se le ocurre pensar en semejante idiotez.

Claramente voy a joderlo como se debe. Cuando yo quiera. Como yo quiera. Él tiene que entender que es solo una marioneta para complacer mis deseos más bajos. No necesito escuchar sus consejos, mucho menos sus reclamos. Me recuesto de costado para admirarlo, así atado, como siempre lo quise tener, a mi disposición cada vez que tuviera deseos de estar con alguien.

-¿Tienes prisa? No veo la forma en que puedas escapar, así que no hay razón por la cual debamos de acabar tan pronto.- Acerco mi mano a su pene, lo acaricio despacio para que poco a poco se endurezca de nuevo. – ¡Vaya Potter! Algo entre tus piernas está completamente de acuerdo conmigo…-

-Aaahg…puto Malfoy.-

Música para mis oídos. Los gemidos de Potter son los sonidos más perfectos sobre el Mundo. Si van acompañados de mi nombre es delicioso escucharlo y si me maldice mucho más. Eso es una señal del buen trabajo que realiza mi mano en su entrepierna. En un movimiento rápido estoy sobre Potter otra vez.

-Te lo advertí, Potter.- le susurro al oído. –Una vez que me pruebas continuas deseando más de lo que tengo para darte.-

Potter gime otra vez. Mi cuerpo vibra a causa de sus gemidos, de sus murmullos incoherentes… Necesito tenerlo, explorar cada centímetro de su intimidad, explotar en su interior…

-¿Qué has dicho?- le pregunto impactado. Me olvido de su pene y poso ambas manos sobre su cuello. Si se le ocurre decir alguna estupidez soy capaz de acabar con él en este preciso instante.

Solo dos palabras escapan de su boca:

_-Bésame Draco.-_

_Draco, simplemente Draco. _

Ruega, suplica, reclama mi atención. Necesita sentir mis labios. Lo complaceré únicamente porque lo deseo intensamente. Beso a Potter con determinación, pasión y ganas.

Salvaje, esa es la descripción correcta. Es más que un beso, prácticamente me estoy comiendo a Potter con la boca. Detesto no haberlo besado con anterioridad, sabe delicioso. Su boca es sagrada, al igual que el néctar de los dioses.

No soy el único que está disfrutando de este beso atropellado. Tengo que reconocer que la lengua de Potter es muy hábil. A su manera encuentra la forma de chocar con la mía creando una batalla entre ellas.

Todo ha cambiado, es mucho más íntimo. Ya no utilizo mis manos tan solo para tocar el miembro de Potter, ahora estoy concentrado en acariciar cada parte minúscula parte de su cuerpo. Lo hago por gusto, por placer, para sentirme realizado. Mientras nuestras bocas se debaten en una lucha sin fin, recorro con delicadeza su pecho, nuevamente su cuello y por primera vez lo rodeo por la espalda fusionándonos en un abrazo.

Su espalda, ancha y sudorosa a causa de nuestra última sección de sexo. Aunque parece que mi mente se encuentra a miles de kilómetros, mis manos saben exactamente a donde ir a parar. La gran ansiada, estrecha y caliente entrada de Potter.

_Mío, ahora._

Guiado por la ansiedad introduzco un digito en su interior. El gemido de Potter queda totalmente atrapado en mi boca, lo que me hace vibrar. Por fin decido dar punto final a lucha que libraba con su boca, para obsérvalo a los ojos. Más que sorpresa por la invasión, su rostro refleja lujuria, pasión y excitación. Me complace que así sea dada a su condición, pero no existe impedimento para tomar a Potter.

Introduzco otro digito adicional, lo que incrementa los gemidos del sumiso Potter. La erección entre mis piernas incrementa, al igual que la de él. En esta ocasión tengo que lograr controlar mis emociones, no quiero que todo culmine antes de comenzar.

_Caliente, muy caliente. _

-Potter, te sientes delicioso.- Arque su cuerpo en señal de aprobación.

-Draco…por favor.- gime con voz quebrada.

Me ruega como en todos mis sueños para que lo tome, sin embargo todavía no es tiempo. Así que agrego un tercer digito en su interior. Ya no gime, ahora grita de placer. Comienzo a mover despacio para ir preparando su entrada para la llegada de mi gran miembro.

Potter es tan cabrón que ni siquiera espera abra más sus piernas, el decide cumplir con ese trabajo. Puntos a su favor, así que lo quiero expuesto, dispuesto y deseoso de recibirme. Ya he esperado por mucho tiempo, retiro mis dedos de su interior y poco a poco voy introduciendo mi miembro. A pesar de la preparación previa todavía se siente estrecho. Acomodo la punta despacio, lo último que deseo es lastimarlo. Potter hace una mueca de dolor, lo que borra un poco la pasión de sus ojos.

-Relájate, no te hare daño.- lo calmo mientras me introduzco un poco más en él.

-No te detengas…- Por supuesto que no me detendré, ni en sus peores pesadillas. Termino de penetrarlo por completo. Ambos gritamos al unísono.

Yo por placer.

Potter por dolor.

Aunque ya estoy completamente en su interior, una fuerza me detiene, me impide a moverme, a cumplir con el acto. Ese sentimiento que me hace pensar en su dolor, en como la debe estar pasando en estos momentos…

-Draco… ¿estas esperando?-

Sus palabras me despertaron. Lo único que he estado esperando es el momento de reclamarte mío para siempre.

-Te joderé, Potter. Hasta lo más profundo.-

Comienzo las embestidas. Una más fuerte y profunda que la otra. Sin importar el dolor, la incomodad, nada. La habitación se inunda con nuestros gritos, con gemidos sin fin. La plataforma se estremece, de seguro a Potter le quedan marcas en sus muñecas debido a las esposas, pero que se joda.

Sí, así como lo estoy jodiendo ahora.

_Duro._

_Fuerte._

_Profundo._

Como si no hubiera mañana.

-Libérame…te lo ruego.-

Tras sus palabras más erráticas son mis penetraciones. Su mirada se posa por un segundo efímero sobre su erección, sola y abandonada. Si su intención era pedirme que le quite las esposas fallo en su intento, y si lo hizo para que tuviera piedad de su polla, se equivocó igualmente. No pienso liberar su agonía, tendrá que lograrlo sin mi ayuda. Poso mis manos sobre sus caderas para poder mantener una posición más firme.

-Delicioso, Potter.-

Libero esas últimas palabras antes de ir en busca de su boca. Su apetecible boca que tiene lo necesario para que logre llegar al mejor de los orgasmos. Potter responde con lo único que tiene, su lengua. Los niveles de excitación aumentan de tal manera que siento el final más cerca. Sé que él también está cerca, debajo de mi puedo sentir el pre seminal que se escapa por la punta de su miembro.

Intensifico más y más cada movimiento. Intento canalizar la fuerza, para que dejen de ser erráticos y se conviertan en penetraciones precisas y perfectas. Libero su boca porque necesito escucharlo gemir mi nombre cuando llegue el final. Esa será mi gran recompensa.

_Una…dos…tres…_

-¡Draco!-

Mi nombre... aquel que, aún en mis sueños, me ha hecho correrme imaginando que es Harry quien lo pronunciaba.

_"Draco"_ pronunciado realmente por el hombre que tanto deseo en el momento culminante. Arrastrándome a mí mismo al abismo.

Potter es un cabrón y siempre lo será; pero, cuando mi nombre escapa de esa manera casi desesperada de su boca, se convierte en _mi_ cabrón personal... Y, al menos hasta que uno de los dos cambie de opinión, esto seguirá así.

**Fin.**

* * *

Misión primer Drarry culminado, cumplida. ¿Qué les pareció? Actualice antes de lo que tenía planeado porque hay que aprovechar los momentos en que mi musa desea cooperar conmigo. Mis hermanas, gracias por el apoyo y toda la ayuda que me han brindado. ILSly, espero que estés más que complacida con el desenlace de la historia, por fin Draco cumplió su deseo.

Nos leeremos muy pronto. Un bono extra no vendría mal para esta historia. ¿Qué opinan? Cualquier comentario que quieran dejar lo pueden hacer con un Review. Gracias a cada una de las personas que leyeron y siguieron la historia.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**-Tenchi-**


End file.
